The New World
by SurefireReadingFF
Summary: I know it's already been done, but here's a fanfiction on a minecraft survival to fill the space between my major writing projects. I am adding my own storyline to it, so enjoy. Join me in this adventure among the world of blocks.
1. An Uninvited Visitor

I woke to the sound of an alarm ringing next to my ear. 'Ugh. That means is 6 o'clock.' I clamor out of bed and make my way to the kitchen for breakfast.

I've never been as well off compared to others and my small apartment showed that. Thankfully, I was on the bottom floor, so that meant no stairs to climb. By the time I was finished greeting ready, it was about 7:30 which meant I still had an hour and a half before I needed to clock in at work.

I plopped down on the cheap, yet comfortable couch that occupied about a quarter of my small living room, and I turned on the news. The newscasters says nothing interesting except for one story about a man and woman still missing after six months. I'd been following this for the few months. The man was banned James Sonny Smithson, and the woman was Jane Kidd Billings. The two had no relation abd were seemingly random reports, but we're somehow linked together.

I looked at the wall clock that rested on a table as the nail that supported is place on the wall had broken. 8:30 it read. I almost sprinted out of the door for fear of being late for work. My job as the general manager for a small, hole-in-the-wall restaurant brought a decent crowd as a locally owned business, but not add much revenue as was required. Thus there are about 18 total employees working for the 6 days we are open for lunch and dinner.

Work was uneventful, and I drive home at 10 o'clock right after our close at 9:30. I unlocked my front door and sat on the couch reviewing my day. The only highlight came when my sister came in with her husband to tell me some important news.

"Steve," she said with excitement in her eyes. "Rick won the lottery after a co-worker's dare. We're pretty well off as you know, so we've decided that we want to pay your rent for the next six months."

I had been dumbstruck when she said this. That was my younger sister though. She never put herself before anything and neither did Rick. How thoughtful of them.

A bright pink-purple light emitted from behind my door. Just as it appeared, it dissipated. Intrigued I walked to the for with some curiosity. I looked through the peephole and saw a very slender black figure standing in the entryway. I cautiously opened the door.

I looked up realizing that the figure was at least 8 feet tall (a good two feet over my height). I met is eyes. They were pink with a purple iris. A soft yet rough-sounding "Hey" came from an invisible mouth. My vision turned black as the night that surrounded this mystery figure.

When I came to, I could not believe what was laid before me.


	2. A Change of Scenery

It seemed like a feverish dream that repeated itself over and over again.

I would wake up in a strange room in a house. There would be no signs, no movement, no sign of any activity whatsoever. It was eerie, and I didn't like it. I suddenly had the urge to get out of there. I would find the front door, and open it. There I would be met with the pink and purple eyes, and the nightmare started over again. After five cycles of this same dream however, I finally woke up.

I threw open my eyes with a start and immediately sat up. At first, my vision was blurry, but it quickly adjusted to the light of morning that was peeking through the leaves of an overhead tree.

Wait a second, a tree? I felt the ground beneath me. Small, pointed things bristled between my fingers. I looked down and found that it was just grass. I looked to my left and saw only grass. My right was different however. I saw trees as far as I could see, but that was only a few feet granted how thick the plants grew. I stood up and walked around the tree.

It was square all the way around. Peculiar, if never seen a square tree before. The leaves were the same. They all came to a defined and straight point like somebody had cleverly tried then to look that way. As I stared farther into the forest, I noticed that the other yes were the exact same way: square trunks with squared of leaves.

Frankly, I was confused, but I had more pressing matters at hand like Where am I?

I walked forward a few steps from the tree. There was not a sign of anybody or anything was close by. Suddenly, I felt an angry building inside of me. It was a hot, burning feeling that could not be quenched. I fine my self running at the tree.

I punched the tree with all of my momentum behind it. When I opened my eyes, another peculiarity stood before me. There was a cubic hole in the middle of the tree. A piece of the trunk was still beneath the hole, but the rest of the tree stood undeterred and straight as if defying gravity. I continued to punch the tree starting with the bottom piece to see if the top of the tree would fall.

That didn't work. I started to punch the tree until there was no wood left. I looked down in disappointment and saw five small, cubed pieces of wood spinning and hovering just a few inches of the ground. I picked one up and observed it carefully.

It was like a miniature log in my hand. I picked up the other four, but their weight did not feel any different in my hand. I simply shrugged off these events and started walking for some strange reason. To where I did not know, but I was determined to get back home.

I walked for what seemed like hours. The scenery did not change in the slightest. Just green plains with no life whatsoever. I looked up onto the sky and saw no sun. My left and right revealed no star either. It was to my rear that I found a glowing orange ball of fire temporarily blinding me. It was sunset.

I found no shelter anywhere near me, just grass. 'Could be worse. I could be sleeping on rocks.' I rationalized. I laid down for the night and closed my eyes. I suddenly heard the crunch of grass close to me. I quickly stood up and looked around me. Nothing. Suddenly I was shoved from behind; I feel on the grass , but picked myself up and turned around. I saw a square shaped thing with green skin. It's light blue-green shirt and blue jean pants made it seem that this was a human.

I stuck out my right hand to shake his, but it only continued forward. When he got closer, he shoved me again. After picking myself up, I looked up and he was gone. The sky was suddenly lighter. Dawn was coming. I looked behind me to make sure that thing was gone. I saw a vertical green figure behind me and got the urge to run. Just as I started forward, I was launched into the air and hit the ground hard. I don't remember hitting the ground.

I could tell I wasn't dead, but something was different, and it gave me an uneasy feeling.


	3. The Guests

I felt myself being lifted off of the ground. My ears were ringing abd I could not open my eyes or move at all. I let myself be carried not knowing who was doing so, or where he/she was taking me.

Suddenly, I heard a door open and a feminine-sounding gasp. I then found myself being dropped and hitting my head on something wooden. I lost consciousness once again.

Now, a bright light showed through my eyes. I could hear a door opening and closing and then a muffled tenor voice. "Move out of the way! Let me see him, I'm the doctor after all! Hrngh...seems to be a broken arm." Somebody poked my chest and sent bolts of pain screaming up my body, but I refused to move out of fear. I didn't know what would happen if I moved or opened my eyes. The voice continued, "Several broken ribs too. His injuries seem consistent with those of a Creeper blast. And not a far off one either."

A second voice spoke, "Is he going to survive Trayaurus?"

"Yes, yes. He'll be fine, but how did he get here again?"

"Marcus found him on top of his stairs. Looked as if someone had literally dropped him on the stairs v abd left him."

"Makes more sense than him waking. He has a slight fracture in his left foot too." At that point, I accidentally stirred. The doctor continued, "Hurry! Grab that Potion of Healing!"

I heard quick and heavy footsteps as well as something opening and closing. Suddenly I felt a glass bottle being shoved into my mouth. A sweet liquid with the consistency of water built up in my mouth, but would not go down. I couldn't breathe. My lungs burned for air as I realized that my nose was plugged by something.

I threw open my eyes, sat up, and swallowed. My head hot something in the process, but I breathed in fresh air nonetheless. I then took in my surroundings.

I was in a small wooden house. Light brown wooden planks formed the walls and floor. A darker brown wood formed the ceiling. Above me but below the ceiling was a row of bookcases. A lone table and wooden chair sat in the corner with various tools on top. All of it squared of and blocky looking.

I then drew my attention on the two figures a few feet away. They both had pale red skin. One had an all encompassing dark red robe covering him and the other was exactly alike except for a white lab coat and not a red robe. Their bodies too were blocky and square. With as much as I've seen so far, I didn't wonder about it any further.

"Seems that the potion worked," said the one wearing the robe.

"Got that right. Test his arm and foot to make sure they are healed." I watched dumbstruck and silent as the one person squeezed and moved my foot and arm. I felt nothing except pressure. The person stepped away and walked out the door. Leaving me alone with the one in the white lab coat.

He stepped closer and began to speak, "Hello," his tenor reverberated of of the walls. "My name is Doctor Trayaurus. And you are?"

I couldn't open my mouth to speak because I was still in shock of what I was looking at: a square, red-skinned person calling himself a doctor. He continued, "I understand you've been through a lot of trauma these last few days , but I need to hear you speak son to ensure there is no brain damage after you got blown up by that Creeper."

I uttered one word, "Steve."

"So that's your name. Steve, has a nice ring to it I guess. Nice to meet you Steve. Now, to bring you up to speed on your current situation. Simply put, you were blown up by a Creeper. The impact broke your arm, a few ribs, and fractured your foot. Thanks to modern science we used a potion of heading just a minute ago to heal you. You've been here in our village for about three days now lying on this bed, and that's about it. We have no clue how you got here or where you are from."

I then tried to recall my past, but couldn't remember any specifics as to the city I loved in our my apartment number. I did start to speak freely, "What's a Creeper?" was the first question that came out.

Trayaurus responded quickly with unbelief in his voice, "You don't know? How many chunks were you dropped from as a child? No matter, they are mysterious plant creatures that gained the ability to walk somehow. When they get close to something potentially hazardous to their health, they quickly self-destruct and spread their spores into the surrounding things around it. They are tall, green and extremely dangerous as the blast will harm you, but that seems a little redundant in light of recent events."

I opened my mouth to speak, but as the Doctor looked out the window till his left, I couldn't help but notice how large and bulbous his nose was. The Doctor turned back and said, "Stop staring at my nose! We have more pressing matters. The mobs are closing in, and we have no defense against them! I sorry to throw you out so soon, but you need to get fighting!"

Trayaurus was suddenly tossed me a sword made of rock. It's gray, and unpolished blade felt heavy in my hand. The door was shut behind me.

I stared out into the cool night and heard a growling sound clear to my right. I closed my eyes and blindly twisted my body and swung the sword towards the noise. I felt it make contact and penetrate. I opened my eyes to see a blocky, green humanoid "thing" enveloping part of my sword with its body. It was slumped over dead. I pulled the sword back and saw the blood seeping from the wound and dripping from the blade of the sword.

It felt good. I killed that thing, and I didn't feel scared anymore. I looked around and saw glistening red eyes owned by more of the blocky, green creatures. I suddenly realized how outnumbered I really was. I felt deflated that these odds were nowhere close to being in my favor. But, I felt that I needed to protect these strange people that protected me.

I raised my sword and charged, screaming a war cry as I ran forward...


	4. Amongst the Creatures

I thrust my sword forward into yet another zombie's chest. I trusted it to make sure I inflicted the maximum amount of damage to the pest. I raised my foot and kicked him off. The creature made no sound as he fell.

I turned around and looked for my next target. I counted a total of 15 zombies slowly coming towards me. With my sword seedy the ready, I charged one again. As I approached the first one, I jumped and made a quick stab at its head; I followed that immediately with a knee to its torso. I landed on one knee, but o didn't notice the pain as adrenaline was coursing in large amounts through my veins.

To be honest, I've had almost no experience with a sword whatsoever. I took a karate class, but that was only a year when I was eight. These moves I swear were not me. Must have been my will to survive. In any case, I was going to be victorious tonight and nothing was going to get in my way.

After finishing off the three more, I scanned once more alt my surroundings. It seems that even more have taken the places of the five I've killed. I now counted twenty.

My inexperience with combat started to sink in. Reality started to catch up with my situation. I want invincible no matter what I thought. These creatures are out to kill me. Suddenly, I heard a hiss behind me.

I turned around and slammed my sword into something long and green.

It was slumped over my sword but I could still make out its features amid the darkness. It was blocky like everything else. Its skin was a lighter green than the zombies, but it had white areas mixed in. Almost like a camouflage, it had four stubby feet, a slender body, and a square head with what seemed to be an open mouth with only a black void inside.

I retracted my sword prepared to attack the next zombie which was only a few feet in front of me. I slashed my sword at his head. It made contact, but halfway through the slice, I surely heard a loud 'thunk' and poison seared up my side. The force of the impact knocked me to the ground. I let go of the sword and the zombie fell over with my sword of sine protruding from its neck.

Fun the ground, I saw a wooden shaft and four white protrusions from the shaft. I then realized I had been shot by an arrow. I started tu feel warm blood starting to drip down my side. 'It's over,' I thought. I was going to lay here and due either by bleeding, or by the things that were advancing on where I lay.

I closed my eyes and waited for my end to come. I hoped it would come swiftly and that I wouldn't even notice it, but it never came. I heard the sound of breaking glass come from my right. I looked towards the village; a shadowy figure ran in front of the light emitting from its torches.

I couldn't tell who it was, but suddenly, the shape paused. It seemed as if it was looking straight at me. The outline of the form looked blurred from my perspective, so I couldn't make out its gender. However, I did see it draw out a sword.

Just as it did so, I saw the sun coming up a bit. I had made it to morning by the skin of my teeth! Suddenly, I saw white blocky figures that looked like skeletons with a bow in flames. The zombies were in the same condition. In a few moments, each of the 'lifeforms' were nothing but ash in the grass. The figure broke into a sprint towards a large hill not to far from where I lay.

The figure jumped over the zombie with the sword in its neck. The jump was mistimed and the cloak I noticed it was wearing caught on the hilt. With a short struggle, it got free by shedding the cloak. As it did so, I saw brown hair extending just past narrow shoulders. A slender and not blocky form, still dressed completely in black, also appeared from under the cloak. The white skin of her face was in stark contrast to what she wore. Another two humanoid figures appeared from atop the hill as if beckoning her to them.

She disappeared into the tree-covered hill. I looked at where the arrow had been previously still trying to comprehend what happened. It was gone. The only remnant of it being there was the blood on my shirt that mixed with blood from the zombies.

I stood up and retrieved my sword, red blood coated its now-dull blade. I proceeded to walk towards the village. My legs were sore. I walked into the house I recognized as Trayaurus'; I looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be found. In fact, nobody was here. The village was a ghost town.

I found myself drifting towards the bed; I then realized how exhausted I was. My arms were sore; my legs ached, and my eyes were struggling to stay open. I dropped the sword. I heard it clatter next to the bed. I don't even remember hitting the mattress before I was out.


	5. The Disappearing Village

I woke up later that day. From the central point of the sun in the sky, I assumed that it was about noon.

After climbing out of bed, I saw something white on one of the tables closer to the door. I sat up on the bed noticing that the red blanket was on the floor and all that remained covering me was just the underlying sheet. I grabbed the sword next to my bed and examined it. It was just as gray as it was last night, the only major difference was a slight tint of red especially noticeable on the tip of the blade. the blade itself was slightly dull, but that was not on the forefront of my mind at the moment.

I stood up and casually proceeded towards the white thing sitting on the table. I quickly realized that it was a piece of paper, a note perhaps. Suddenly, a warm breeze wafted through the house. It felt good, but I suddenly noticed the paper flying away with it. With a sense of urgency, I threw open the door and started to give chase. I rounded the light brown blocks that made this house. The paper was probably about 30 feet in front of me and several feet above what I could jump in order to try and reach for it.

I looked ahead of me for anything that could help me get to the elusive sheet. Several blocky hills were in front of me along with a lake in the distance. A few short trees lay in front of me too. The series of them seemed to lead up like a staircase; now only if the paper would float that way.

I decided to take the risk. I ran towards the trees. I jumped and grabbed the edge of the leaves that led to the top of the shortest one. They were solid without any give whatsoever. I didn't have time to admire it though, I pulled myself on top of them and made my way on top of the other trees in a similar fashion. The paper wasn't going that way though. It had lost some altitude, but suddenly changed course towards the hills. At the angle it was moving, it would wind up in the water and I would never know what it contained.

I jumped off the tree; that was a huge mistake. I landed on my feet, but quickly fell over as pain shot up my shins and legs. Once the pain subsided, the paper had almost reached the water. I jumped up and sprinted towards the lake. I suddenly heard the familiar crunch of dirt change to the sifting sound of sand. Cacti and dead, orange bushes now inhabited the surroundings. Lost in thought, I felt myself fall. However, it was not a hard landing or much of a fall in the first place. I was now encompassed by the lake.

I looked up, the paper had now stalled in the air and was gently falling towards the water. I quickly swam towards where I thought it would land. My breathing was ragged and uneven from the exertion, but I managed to get underneath the sheet just as it neared the water. The paper crinkled in my hand as I started swimming towards shore. I pulled myself onto the warm sand and lay on it for a few minutes with my sword laying next to me. I took out the sheet and unfolded it. Instead of just one note, a second slipped out of its folded and wrinkled form. It fell into my lap.

The first one read:

**Steve:**

**I'm sorry that the village has been empty after your skirmish with the mobs last night, but we had to evacuate. A group of two zombies, two skeletons, and a creeper came into the village. We disposed of the creeper before it exploded, but the zombies and skeletons proved too much. They killed seven villagers including my assistant. Either way, we relocated to a village about 800 chunks from the village.**

**Despite that, the old village is now yours to do whatever your heart desires. By the way, I left a sheath for the sword I gave you in the chest by your bed.**

**Survive well,**

**Trayaurus**

I set down the note and let the news sink in. They had abandoned me; I had so many questions and zero answers. Regardless, I picked up the next note and read it.

**Stranger,**

**By the time you read this, not only will I be gone, but the villagers will have left as well. Your fighting was sloppy and disorganized. You need training. We will consider doing so if you find us. Get a map and look for coordinates 32, 49, 68.**

**Stay alive,**

**M**

I scoffed at the note when it criticized my fighting. I never had done something like that in my life. Although, I did realize that I needed to find them if I wanted some of my questions answered. After that though, I stood up and walked towards the village. I was sore from the swimming and running however and my walk was more of a limp.

I pushed open the door and dug through the chest. I spotted the sheathe immediately. It was made of leather and was a little rugged, obviously the leather-work of an amateur. I wasn't about to complain however as it would prove useful in my adventures. I looked out the window to see that the sun was setting. I knew that I would need to defend my new home. I looked at the bed and grabbed my sword. The only problem was it wasn't there. I looked all around and it was absent from the house. Then it hit me, IT WAS STILL BY THE LAKE. I looked out the window. The sun was setting and night would fall soon. I didn't have much time.

Once more, I threw aside the door and ran as hard as I could towards the lake. All around me, sounds began to signal the coming of night. Black figures started to move towards where I stood. I couldn't tell what they were, but I didn't want to find out. I continued sprinting towards the lake. I heard the familiar crunch of sand as the biome changed from a grassy plain to a desert. I could see the lake. The moon was now out and I knew the mobs would converge on me very shortly. I nearly fell into the lake once again. I stopped myself before I did. I knelt down and started feeling along the ground for the sword as it was pitch black due to the clouds blocking out the moon.

After several minutes of panicked searching, I felt something incredibly sharp bite into my hand. I assumed it was my sword and picked it up. I quickly sheathed it and then started to search around for any mobs. Nothing as far as I could see (which was about 5 feet in front of me). Suddenly, something stabbed my shoe. I picked up the item not knowing what it was. I ran towards the village full of fear. I did not want to die tonight. I finally returned safely to the house I could now call my own. I lay the mysterious gray object on my bed. Like my old sword, it had a slight red tint to it that increased in prominence the farther up I looked. Suddenly, I realized that this was my old sword. The sharpness was just as dull.

I grabbed the object that was in my sheathe and just stared at it. In my hand was a sharp sword with a blue-green color. My face reflected in it. I looked ragged, but my eyes held a shocked expression. It was made of diamond.


	6. The Truth of Trayaurus

I stared at the diamond sword. I observed my reflection as if it were a blue-green mirror. My hair was a complete mess while the first shoots of a beard started to protrude from my chin. I saw a small hike in my shirt from where the arrow had gotten me what seemed like forever ago.

I suddenly shared to think of home. My apartment in the city, and the kindness of my only sibling. It was of no use to me now. I was here, probably worlds away, and they were there. Tears started to well up in my eyes. I started to sniffle, and before I knew it, sadness took over and the tears flowed without any resistance.

I bawled for hours. They just just flowed out like a river. I was a mess.

Just when all hope seemed lost, I realized something. I owned an ENTIRE village. Just me. She, I still had to survive, but I could make do with what I've got. I stood up and grabbed the remnants of the stone sword. It's blade was still sharp enough to cut through my "beard" through my reflection in the new sword. With that out of the way, I looked out the window. Night was coming. The mobs would spawn ant second now.

I looked in the chest and grabbed a few pink colored potions, similar to the ones that Trayaurus used on me. Except these were different. They seemed to have a pin at the top rather than a standard cork for drinking out of. I looked at it closer; there was no way to drink it all! No matter, I'll cut the to off if it comes to that. I also grabbed what seemed like one torch and sheathed the diamond sword. I opened the door to prepare for my adversaries.

Suddenly, an unearthly scream pierced my ears.

I looked all around. I couldn't see anyone anywhere. Not when the bodies of the villagers that had dyed during that one night, peculiar. I started darting from house to house in search of the scream and possibly the fallen villagers. Nothing appeared off in any of the houses whatsoever. The scream came again. I stared to search even faster and more whole-heartedly. It sounded as if it were life or death.

The scream sounded again. This time it was louder as I got closer to the large stone building that resembled a church. There was a wooden ladder to my right. Instinctively I climbed down it's cracked and splintered surface.

I stepped off the ladder and liked around. This room was slightly bigger and clearly underground as no light penetrated the windows curiously placed. I set down a torch. I took the top one off the "stack of torches." I still had no idea how many I had. I noticed a chest in the corner. I opened it hoping for something useful.

Only two items were inside: a strung bow with a sling around it and a lone arrow. The arrow did not have the extra thickness that the stacks had, so I assumed there was only one. I've never used a bow, but I assumed it wasn't too hard. The scream resounded once more, but this time there was a chorus of them. They were coming from below me, but how was I supposed to get down there?

Without thinking, I started to punch the stone ground. Cracks started to permeate the surface. After what seemed like forever, the block broke and I fell.

I regained consciousness only a few minutes later. I picked myself up from the ground. I was sure, but everything seemed ok; no legs were broken or arms. I took the small torches out of my pocket and set one down, watching it grow to normal size as it lit by itself. Yellow light emitting from the top of a stick it seemed.

The hallway was dark except for the torch; nothing moved out screeched. Something wet hit my shoulder. I jumped and quickly drew my sword. A stream of water leaked from the roof. 'How far did I fall?' I thought. Suddenly, more screams erupted from down the hallway. I broke into a run.

I did not get too far when some odd figures stated to line the halls. Dark silhouettes in the tomb. I set down another torch. I scrambled back against the wall when I saw what it was. It was a villager, clearly dead, slumped against the wall. His robe was tattered and body as if sliced with something sharp. I looked down the hall. More of the same thing: dead, tattered villagers. Either I just stepped into a burial tomb, or this is the site of a large-scale massacre. There were at least 20 villagers lined against the wall.

A laugh followed by two screams resounded very loudly. I stormed once more, avoiding the dead bodies and keeping a hand on the hilt of my sword.

A door made of iron stood in front of me. I could not see anything behind it due to it being a complete slab in my way. A wooden button attached to the wall seemed like my way in. I pushed it, the door made a loud noise and flew open. It closed just as I entered. I hope no one had that.

The room I was now in was made completely made of metal. A hallway snaked around to a central room. I hid behind a wall and peered into it.

A blocky creature with the complexion of a villager stood over a man of about 35 years. "Y'know? I've always dreamed of getting rid of the village as well as that imbecile Steve ever since he arrived. He's an idiot, brainless! Why would you EVER consider..."

I stood around the corner now. The mad man looked straight at me. Now I realized that Trayaurus was the ogre giving the monologue. He wasn't going to help anyone but himself. The injured and bloodied man, however deserved at least a chance to get away. I swung the bow around and knocked the one arrow into position. Holding out horizontally, I drew it back and fired as Trayaurus stood in a dazed fashion.

The arrow flew quickly towards its target. With inhuman speed and precision the scientist deflected the arrow using his own sword and directed it straight into the captured man's chest. I drew my own stuff and charged my once savior from the unknown.

He deflected my first blew and parried my second. He followed the parry with a quick kick into my stomach. I leaned over in pain. I looked up and saw his silver blade about to smash into my skull. I raised my own and blocked and pushed forward. I recovered my stance and faced my opponent. His eyes were full of rage. He charged with a shoulder. My reactions were not quick enough and he slammed into me. We both went tumbling onto the ground with my enemy on top.

I dropped the sword and focused on getting him off of me. Trayaurus got off of me and stood triumphantly over me; he pointed the tip of the sword at my chest. I rolled out from underneath it and grabbed my own as I stood up. He thrust his sword at me. I slashed my the left at the same time and caused his sword to fly far out of his reach.

I rushed him when my own and staged with all my strength behind it. The doctor looked diem to the sword now protruding from his own stomach. Red started to surround the wound and leak onto the blade of the sword. I twisted and sent more pain into him. His eyes closed and I withdrew the sword. He fell with a thud on the ground.

I went over to the stranger. He was staring straight ahead and pointing to a hallway to the right. I understood that it was the way out. At least, that's what I hoped.


	7. Consequences of Knowing Nothing

I booked it down the hallway. I flew through several open doorways that had torches along their walls.

I stopped to catch my breath. The adrenaline flowing through my veins had clearly stopped leaving me extremely fatigued and somewhat dizzy. I sat on the dirt floor. The brown blocks seemed to flow like the normal ground at home, but I knew that these were blocks like everything else except for people for some reason.

I stood once more. I looked at the sword in the sheath. It was still there. I still didn't know where it came from. I grabbed the hilt and held it up in the dim light provided by the torches. The red stain that should have been there from Trayaurus was not there. Not even a trace of it. I sheathed the weapon. I then grabbed the bow. Without arrows it was useless, but I bet I could make some more somehow. Once more, I put away my weapon and focused on moving down the hallway.

I proceeded carefully. Walking instead of running, I spotted a zombie in the distance. I pulled out my sword and prepared to charge. It spotted me and proceeded to come my direction. When it stepped into the light, I noticed it had a sword as well. This one was a gold color and shimmered in the light. I waited for it to come into striking distance and swung with an my might behind it. The zombie blocked my blow and sent me reeling backwards, sword vibrating in my hand.

The sensation only lasted a few seconds and I moved back in. This time he swung first. I parried it, but missed the follow up. We traded a few more blows, but neither of us could gain an advantage. I had broken a sweat, but the zombie was unfazed I then thrust my sword at him. He blocked it as expected, but I grabbed his shoulder and the him my direction. I side-stepped his movement and held out my left foot. He tripped and fell forward to the ground.

Not wasting any time, I turned around and staged the sword through his abdomen. I twisted it as I had become accustomed to do in order to inflict more damage. I kept it there until I saw its grip slacken on the sword. I sheathed my weapon, out of breath once again. I now set forward hallway.

I walked for several minutes but found nothing, not even a zombie. Then, the torches stopped. Right before they stopped was a wooden door most likely made of oak. I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I charged at it with my shoulder in the claustrophobic hallway but to no avail. I noticed a slight crack in the middle of the door. That gave me an idea. I tested that part of the door. It had more give than the other parts, but it still wasn't much. I raised my foot and kicked throwing my arms back at the same time to try and deliver more force. The door busted open and splintered into several pieces on the floor.

The lighting was dull but there was clearly a window in the room showing the pale light of the moon. This section was above ground which meant I could probably dig through the dirt and get out, but that would have to wait until tomorrow. I sat down and leaned up against the stone wall. I closed my eyes and began to sleep not even bothering to shut the door.

Nothing came in the room that night and I slept soundly. I did wake up to a surprise just below the window however. A motionless figure, only a silhouette due to the sun's bright light flooding the room. I crawled closer on my hands and knees. More features became present as I got closer.

The first thing I noticed was that this was obviously a woman that I could not shake the feeling was vaguely familiar to memory. Her clothes were black, but several gashes were made ask over the fabric from something unknown. Some of the gashes revealed cuts, but others just revealed skin. Most of the cuts were on the left leg as the right pant leg was missing up to about mid-thigh and seemed to have been ripped off maliciously. Other roots were on the sheets and a wider one stretching from the left shoulder to the edge of the collarbone. She had clearly taken a beating.

I saw something curious on the floor next to her. A torch lay on the ground. I set it down and the expected light never came. It glowed a red hue barely stretching barely a few feet from its source. It was enough to make out her facial features though. Her jaw was slack and partly open. Her left cheek had a small cut on it and her forehead bore a long gash with dried blood firing a good portion of her face. Her hair color was undiscernable due to the duty, gene, and blood caked in it.

I then spotted something else on her other side. A red block. I picked it up, but the light was too dim to make out any details. I threw it as if a useless piece of trash had appeared in my hand. It landed next to the torch and suddenly grew to the size of a dirty block. It then started flashing white and then it's normal color again. Between flashes, I noticed the letters in a white stripe around the middle of the block. TNT it read. Shoot! I leaped up and grabbed the woman. I almost got across the room when something snagged. I looked and saw a chain connected to both of her arms at the wrist. I headed my sword and swung using my free hand as she was now slumped over my shoulder. The chains snapped and the TNT block exploded at the same time.

The next several days were nothing but pain, confusion and distorted images. I clearly remember the weight of the woman as I staggered back into the village. I dropped her on a bed and then lay on the floor beside her.

The next thing I remember is a chair that I sat in by the bed. I sat for hours on end hoping that she would wake up. Maybe she would have some answers, but to no avail.

I can't recall how much time had passed, but one morning I lay in my bed, and I see the woman, cuts fully healed but the gashes remained as evidence of what had occurred, standing over my bed. "You're alive," I muttered.

"I would think so," she said. "You've been the one sleeping for three days. At any rate, there is a lot you need to know and learn to do. Let's get moving!"

There was nothing forceful in her speech. Her tone was almost grateful, but I didn't have much time to dwell on it before she grabbed my right arm and pulled me out of my warm bed.

It was the to get some answers.


End file.
